1000 Days
by Yusagi
Summary: UPDATE! Day 1, the trip begins. AU no shentso. An unknown force is causing the world to loop the same week over and over, only Hotohori is aware, but what can he do to fix it? Elements of angstaction...upper PG13
1. Plea to the night

Disclaimer: I don't own FY...and I'm cheap...

AN: Heh...amazing what fanfics SG1 and certain movies will make...this should be interesting...

BTW...I strictly copied the first scene...mostly...it's for a good grounding and authenticity, after that it's all my own.

* * *

_1000 days_

**Chapter 1: _Plea to the night_**

**Day 0:**

"Now you'll _never _be able to summon Suzaku!" The old woman chastised. "And after all I did for you. Providing you with the crystal ball to help you find the Celestial warriors."

Miaka made no sound, collapsing onto the floor in despare.

"Now that you've burned the Universe of the four gods, the situation is irrevocable! You little_ fool_!"

He flushed with anger when he noticed her shoulders shaking softly. _How dare she..._

However, before he could act, Tamahome leapt up and began hurling insults at the image of the Oracle.

Hotohori chided himself mentally, and looked away from his fellow warrior and Priestess. _No...not 'my' priestess...her heart has always belonged to Tamahome...it is inappropriate even to entertain such thoughts..._

"It just...makes me frustrated!" Miaka cried, balling her fists. "It isn't just because my wishes won't be granted...it was all for the sake of _this ceremony! _All those people were hurt or killed...just so I could summon suzaku! There's Yui, and Shao-huan..Amiboshi! Tamahome, too! And all the others...but despite everybody's sacrifice, I _failed _to summon Suzaku! I wasn't able to fulfill my obligations, that's why I'm so upset!"

_She had to sacrifice so much, as well_...He frowned as he looked up at her. _Was it all in vain?_

"Perhaps you've matured a little..." The oracle said, her expression softening as she gazed down at Miaka. "Come to think of it..there may be another way to summon Suzaku."

The room gave a collective gasp. _So there is hope yet!_

"However..." The old woman interjected between Miaka and Tamahome's excited chattering. "I don't know what it is.'

"_WHAT!" _Tamahome yelled, tripping over his own feet as he leapt up.

"I don't know." She repeated. "All Suzaku will tell me, is that all seven of you must go looking for it...and that you must travel to the country of Qu-dong..."

"All of us...?" He questioned, "But I have to take care of Hong-Nan..."

"Suzaku tells me you are of great importance to this trip."

"What are we even looking for!" Tamahome snapped.

"As I've said--I don't know!"

"Then how're we supposed to find it!"

"That is where Celestial Warrior Hotohori will come in." She sniffed."He is the only one who will be able to find it."

"I'll _do _it!" Miaka declared, standing.

"Are you certain of this? The path will be extremely difficult..." The old woman looked directly at Hotohori. "Especially for _you._"

"I'll handle it!" Miaka insisted. "No matter what, I _have _to summon Suzaku!"

"Then...if you're decided..." The woman sighed, waving her hands around in some sort of spell.

A strange ball of light appeared in front of he and the other Suzaku warriors around him. As Tai Yi Jun finished her spell, the light began to shift and morph, transforming into a beautiful sword.

"This is a..."

"You are being rewarded for your efforts." Tai Yi Jun said, eyes passing over each of the six warriors who recieved an item. "Your powers have been increased. It is up to you to decide how you use them."

_Yes...I feel the increase in power and energy...just holding this holy sword..._

"That is all!" The old woman said, "Good luck on your quest!"

"Thank you, Tai Yi Jun!" Miaka said, "I'm going to do my _best_."

"Let us hope you _all _do..." The oracle said with a grave frown as she faded away.

"Hey..." Tamahome said suddenly. "Why didn't _I _get a power up!"

The day passed quickly into night, as they made frienzied plans for a trip they knew nothing more than a few vague hints about.

As the day was finally winding down, most of the warriors began to turn in, leaving Hotohori alone to contemplate the days ahead as he made his way toward his chambers.

_I did not think I would be going out again so soon. Although I am glad to journey with Miaka once more, I worry for the kingdom..._ he sighed, _Perhaps it is simply the anxiety of my counselors that I am feeling, after all, once Miaka summons Suzaku..._

He frowned. _Once she summons Suzaku..I will not likely ever see her again...at the least, once she is married to Tamahome, she will be far too busy to visit often._

He felt a pang of grief as he entered his chambers. _These will be the last days I am with her...the last days I will not be utterly alone..._

"I would that these days could last forever..." He sighed, "Even if she does not love me...I wish I could be with her all of my days..."

_But...is it true that she does not love me? Or is it only Tamahome who is blinding her to the truth? _He shook his hea quickly. _No...I cannot think such things...I promised her I'd give up on her...now..._

The memory of her smile from the night before caused his heart to lurch.

_She told me that she could not love me...but..._

He sighed once more. "I should believe her...shouldn't I?"

It was all he coulddo to hold back the tears as he blew out the light.

"I wish...I had the chance...the show her the truth...the time..." He whispered, "If only...she..."

_If only she could realize what she has hidden deep within her heart..._

As he made his nightly prayeers to Suzaku, he was not aware of just how much of his dark musings slipped through.

And with the crowing of the cock, began the Thousand Days.

**ch end**

**

* * *

**

AN: And I stand by my opinion that Hotohori's celestial ability has to do with prayers...He is the only one who I've noticed praying to Suzaku, and there is no denying his prayers are answered(see volume 6 of the graphic novels)...so, whereas Miaka has to go through a whole load of crap(and it could have been worse) to 'summon' Suzaku, and get 3 wishes, Hotohori only asks...

So...if not his ability, then he is definitely favorable in Suazku's sight, right?

And...fencing is NOT his abilitly...>.>;; that is simply his talent...you'll note that tasuki's bio doesn't mention anything about his celestial powers(Nor does Chichiri's) as relating to an inborn talent (As Tamahome and I think Nuriko's do..)

And, for those of you ho have not read my other fics...I do NOT use the anime as a coloring guide(except that I might make Nuriko's hair purple) I use the graphic novel back-covers for acoloring guide usually.(Meaning no blue or green hair!)

-Yusagi Sombermoon


	2. Musings

Disclaimer: FY is not mine. Or it might have gone like this.

AN: Ah. So I'm back...from outer space...GAH! I hate that song...>.>

Toki: Thank you. >.> Seems I didn't exactly update 'soon', tho.

Hoshi: The problem is, he doesn't realize his wishes/prayers are anything special. Sure, he prays and believes his prayers will be answered. But having a specal ability of getting any wish he asks? Naw. Besides, that's one of the key things about the ability--his ignorance of it, so that only his purest(or at least most heartfelt) wishes get through.

Moon: XD Who doesn't like H/M, eh?

As I said, I want to keep as many of the thousand days as possible, but there will still be some skipping around/past boooring days.

* * *

_1000 Days_

**Chapter 2: **_Musings_

**DAY 1**

Morning came all to swiftly to the castle, andit seemed Hotohori had only just closed his eyes, when an urgent rapping on his door rudely awoke him. _And I was having such a nice dream..._

He gave an exasperated sigh, as his 'visitor' continued to abuse the poor wooden door to his room. Obviously his advisors had gotten wind of his plans. _Well, unfortunately for them, Tai Yi Jun herself ordered me to go, they won't stop me this time! Well, without a formidible army and some hostiges, anyway. _He shivered at the thought that they just might resort to such measures, given he chance. _And that is why you do not arm paraniod advisors._

He frowned slightly as he glanced in a nearby mirror. He knew they only wanted what was best for the kingdom and him...but who said they knew? And besides, they had woken him up from a nice dream. A very nice dream. It had Miaka in it, and...

He frowned. Even his memories of it were hazy now. Blast. Another perfectly good morning ruined by those meddlesome advisors. And he was supposed to respect them? _Oh, the tortures of being Emperor. Why couldn't I have been a peasant instead? A dashingly beautiful peasant, of course. The one that rescued Miaka instead. _He bit off a curse. _No! I can't think about that! I have to move on, and grow up about this...I have a kingdom to look after..._

"Your Majesty! Please answer the door!"

Hotohori suppressed a groan. _Speaking of that intrusive little kingdom..._

"Do you realize how early this is?" He called lazily, hoping they would pick up his meaning, and give him a few hours peace in the morning for once. Of course, they had never figured it out before, but there was always hope.

"The sun has already risen! And we must speak to you about your highly questionable decision, Your Majesty!"

He sighed. _And thus is hope quenched out. Suzaku, give me patience..._

"...Think of Hong-nan! You cannot just run off again, Your Majesty! You only just returned!"

They were beginning to get on his nerves now. How would he ever finish preening when those insufferable 'advisors' would not quit that racket? Or that whining?

With an irritated sigh, he swept up to the door, and jerked it open, to stare down at the impatient advisors. Apparently some of his irritation showed in his glare, as several of the men took a few steps backward as he looked at them. "We shall make this concise and clear to you, and--Suzaku asour witness--ifwe have to repeat this to you even once,we will have you thrown in the dungeons for trespassing, and appoint the Seraglio as stewardesses whilewe are gone." He spoke in a cool, calm voice, but all execept for a few of the men paled considerably. "We am on a mission from the great Tai Yi Jun, who handed out the original Universe of the Four gods scrolls to the four kingdoms, and nothing you, or anyone short of Suzaku himself can say, will deter us."

"B-but Hong-nan..."

He gave them a warning glare. _"Don't _makeus repeat ourself."

The men nodded quickly, and even the most obstinant of the advisors seemed somewhat nervous about his 'new' aditude. His menacing atmosphere was ruined, however, by a girlish giggle from the entrance to his suite.

"Remind me not to bother you before your coffee, Hotohori!"

He could not help the slight smile when he looked up at the girl that had spoken. "Good morning, Miaka."

**-1000-1000-1000-**

She could not help getting up early. There was so much to do before they went off on the quest! _And afterward I'll finally be with Tamahome! _She suppressed an excited squeal in favor of a soft, dreamy sigh. _I can't wait until all this is over! Yui will be my best friend again, I'll be Tamahome's wife...and Hong Nan will never have to worry again!_

Her thoughts were interrupted by a low growl. Not a particularly menacing one, it was far too silky smooth to be threatening, but a growl nonetheless. "_Don't _makeus repeat ourself."

She glanced up in surprise. Only a few feet away, several men dressed in garish robes cowered in front of...Hotohori. The man was standing in his doorway, glaring down at his advisors with an irritated frustration. His hair was mussed somewhat, and his robes were disheveled from sleep.

A faint smile formed on her lips, it was somehow...cute. She could not help a slight giggle. _I guess he doesn't like his beauty sleep getting interrupted!_

Brown eyes glanced up in surprise, and scanned the hallway quickly, before meeting hers.

"Remind me not to bother you before you get you're coffee!"

A soft smile graced his features, and she felt her heart give a solid thump. _Oh, darn it! Why does he have to be so...so...pretty! this happens every time! It's not fair! I'm in love with Tamahome, this only makes things confusing!_

She realized she was spacing out, when a look of concern passed across the man's face. "Miaka? What is it?"

_No! Don't blush! Don't blush, silly girl!_

She put on her best smile. "Oh, nothing, just thinking."

There was that smile again, and that familiar tug in her chest. "That's good...wht were you thinking about, Miaka?"

She blinked. _Think! Quick! _"I...was thinking about what we were going to have to do to leave."

He was silent for a moment, before nodding slightly. "Do not worry yourself over it, Chiriko has already planned it out. We must only pack and leave."

One of the more bold advisors spoke up. "A-about that, Your Majesty..."

"We said _no!_" His brown eyes flashed dangerously as he turned on his advisors. "Our decision is final. Now...if you would excuse us, we would_ like_to prepare ourself to leave."

He looked up at her for a moment. His dark brown eyes were so expressive, there was such a passion and innocent longing in them that she felt her chest constricct. The moment seemed forever, and she wondered whether she might pass out from lack of air, before he finally spoke."You should prepare as well, Miaka."

As he disappeared once more into his room, and the disgruntled advisors disappeared, Miaka fell heavily into the wall, clutching her chest where her heart had felt like it would stop. _What's wrong with me? How can I be feeling like this? I just decided I _don't _love him! This can't be right!_

She sighed. _Oh, Tamahome, where did you disappear to this morning? I need you..._

**-1000-1000-1000-**

He could see it in her eyes, it practically radiated off of her as she stood there in the corridor. The undisguised love...For him.Had he truly gone mad? Could he be seeing things?

_No...I can't be. But then why did she say those things? Why can't she at least try to love me instead? _He slammed a fist onto his desk in frustration. _Stop it! I can't think like that! It's over, she chose Tamahome, and I must live with that fact, and stop acting like an immature child! I am Emperor of Hong-Nan! I cannot afford to allow myself to act in such a way!_

He sighed, placing his head in his hands. "Suzaku help me, I love her too much...What am I supposed to do?"

Shaking his head to clear his thoughts, he turned toward his amoire_.There is no more time to waste...today we leave._

**-1000-1000-1000-**

The day was bright and beautiful,the skyshowed no hint of the storm that had flooded the rivers onlytwo daysearlier. The rain that had claimed Amiboshi's life.

Miaka frowned slightly_. Amiboshi...you weren't really evil, were you? I...I just can't believe that! You were just as much a victim of that Nakago'splotting as everyone else!_

"It's a shame." Nuriko's voice broke into Miaka's thoughts, as the effeminant woman walked up. "Tonight's the stargazingfestival. If we weren't leaving, I'd want to go."

Miaka glanced up at the dark haired man. "Star Gazing festival? What's that?"

"It's a night where allthe citizensinHong-Nan that can makeit,come toRong-Yang. It's a celebration of the 28 constellations and the four gods."

"All of them?"

Nuriko smiled. "Yes, Miaka. Seiryu himself isn't evil, neither are his constellations...not every time anyway."

"What?"

"We areever reborn, over and over again,every cycle there is another priestess and anotherset ofwarriors. Just because Qu-Dong has become tainted thistime, doesn't mean a different time our roles weren't different."

Miaka shivered slightly_. Evil? Suzaku? I can't even imagine it!_

Nuriko slapped her on the back reassuringly. "Don'tworry about it, Miaka, all that really matters is_ this _lifetime, right?"

"I guess..." Miaka frowned. "But..."

"Hey! Come on, you two!" Tamahome was waving frantically in the distance. "It's time to go! We're leaving with or without you!"

Miaka rolled her eyes. "Oh, you are _not_!"

**-1000-1000-1000-**

He took a deep breath of the crisp forestair. It was so much better than the crowded city, or even to perfumed palace--whose walls pressed in on all sides constantly. Birds twittered in nearby trees and small woodland animals darted through the brush on the edges of the trailthey wereridingon.

_Beautiful. Ohthat I could be here forever instead of that horrible prison they call a palace_. He gave a small sigh as he glaced back at his fellow warriors_. I have been so out of sorts lately. Ever since Miaka returned injured andsobbing...Ifind myself increasinglymelodramatic. It'squite pathetic, really._

"Majesty?" The calm voice of Chichiridriftedtoward him, as the strange monk steered his horse closer. "There is something on your mind? No da."

Hesmiled slightly. "Not exactly, Chichiri, I was simply thinking."

"About what, if I may ask? No da?"

"I would...never mind, it is nothing, Chichiri."

Chichiri fell silent for a few moments, before speaking again. "Something is wrong, no da."

"What?" Hotohori frowned. _He's never this intrusive normally...can he not see I wish to be left to my thoughts?_

"I can feel it. Something about all of this seems wrong, no da."

Hotohori blinked a moment, before processing what the blonde monk was saying. "Wrong? What?"

Chichiri shook his head. "I don't know. But you should be on your guard all the same. No da."

Hotohori nodded. "Very well, pass the message on to theotherwarriors--but don't worryMiaka with it, she has enough trouble already."

"As you command,You Majesty. No da." Chichiri paused a moment, smiling mask watching him impassively, beforefinally speaking. "You should know I would never intrudeon your life unwelcome, Majesty. No da."

Hotohorisighed. "Thank you, Chichiri. I think I would like to be alone fornow."

Chichiri nodded. "Very well, I will tell the others.Butweshouldstop soon, the sun is already setting on our first day of thetrip. No da."

"Alright. We'll stop soon."

Hothori supressed a sigh as the monk rode away. _One day...it slipped away so fast...I wonder how many I have left before I lose her forever? Oh, Suzaku, I wish these days could last forever._

End day 1

* * *

AN: Ah! I got another chapter! Miracles DO happen! Well, I've been in the mood for some H/M lately...and there have been entirely too little H/M updates lately! It's terrible!

/sigh/ Must I take the burden alone:P

-Yusagi Sombermoon


End file.
